Brief Break
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Miyagi decides that he and Shinobu-chin need to take a break so that Shinobu can straighten out his priorities... Fic centers around Tero couple but there are brief cameos involving Kamijou and the Dean. Warning: Mild spoilers for up to vol 11.


**AN:** I started writing this in March, to thank Galux Kitty for something, and now it's an early birthday present in May.

XD I'm a horrible friend.

Anyway, even though it was supposed to just be porn, it ended up being a 16 pg fic, so I thought I might as well post it since it ended up being a fic... Enjoy.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for up to Vol 11

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Junjou Romantica. Kthx.

-.=.-.=.-

Shinobu reached up to knock on the door to his lover's office, but he paused, wondering if knocking would only give warning to his possibly cheating lover.

He didn't really think Miyagi would ever cheat on him… not after everything they'd been through, together… but after walking in on the bastard playing touchy-feely with his assistant or whoever that Kamijou the devil guy was, he didn't really know what to make of it.

So, rather than knocking, he just opened the door without warning, announcing his presence.

"I'm here." He snapped.

Kamijou glanced up from his work, and Miyagi yelped, having just stapled his own finger when he turned to look at who had barged into their office.

"Ah-!" Shinobu gawked. "Are you alright?"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times…" Kamijou growled, annoyed. "KNOCK before you-!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" Miyagi stated, pulling the staple out with a staple remover, (of course), and wrapping his finger in tissues.

"…Are you alright?" Shinobu approached, pulling a band aid out of his pocket.

"Ooh, lucky me… what the hell is that?" Miyagi pointed.

"…Optimus Prime..."

"…Why?"

"…They were CHEAP. Wear it!" Shinobu glared.

"This is my office, too, you know." Kamijou huffed, taking note in the fact that Miyagi's lover, like his idiotic giant of a boyfriend, had bought those ridiculous Transformers band aids that were on sale for fifty cents a box at the Queen's Kumaya... Not that this information was relevant to the story in any way, shape, or form… "In any case, it's not a daycare," He pointed at Shinobu, then at his superior, "and it's not a place where you can bring evidence of your mid-life crisis for a short fling on my days off, either. I'm requesting a key and lock and only I shall keep it."

"…How would I work on your days off?" Miyagi asked, sourly.

"You don't work when I'm HERE, why would you work on my days off?"

"…You bastard."

"Leave him alone." Shinobu glowered at Kamijou. "And take back what you said!"

"About this not being a daycare? I won't retract the truth." Kamijou snapped. "Now if you're not here for something business-related, please leave."

Shinobu fumed and Miyagi placed a hand on his head.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave." Miyagi sighed, sorrowfully, and Kamijou gawked.

"Not _**YOU**_!!! **HIM**! _**WE**_ have a **test** to put together!" Kamijou snapped.

"I'm injured. How am I to work on it without the use of my hand?"

"Firstly, that's ONE finger on your whole hand, I'm sure you'll manage… second, you don't even use that hand to work! You use it to SMOKE."

"…But now I'll have to use the other hand to smoke, and I'll be unable to work." Miyagi stated, matter-of-factly, as he put his coat on.

Kamijou sighed. "Fine, we'll finish it, tomorrow. There's no dealing with you, sometimes."

"Later, Kamijou! Shinobu, you saved me from work!"

"WAIT UNTIL _**AFTER **_YOU LEAVE BEFORE BOASTING ABOUT SUCH THINGS!" Kamijou threw a book at them and Shinobu closed the door just in time to block it.

-.=.-.=.-

Shinobu scowled most of the way home. "That guy is your subordinate, right?"

Not liking where this was going, Miyagi did as he usually did in these types of situations.

"Nope. Never seen him before in my life."

He blatantly lied.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu snapped, annoyed. "You shouldn't let that guy push you around so often."

"I shouldn't let you push me around, so often, either but I do."

"Why?!" Shinobu huffed. "If you don't like it, say something."

"Maybe I like being pushed around."

"…" Shinobu considered this thought before sighing. "…Miyagi… what did you have planned for dinner?"

"Mm? Nothing in particular. Why?" Miyagi asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"…Will you take me somewhere?" Shinobu asked.

"Where would you like to go?" Miyagi inquired.

"…Dinner… nothing fancy… just something… where we can be alone, together."

"Any type of cuisine in mind?"

"…" Shinobu thought about it. "…Anything is fine…"

"…Something the matter?" Miyagi asked, smiling.

"…You… have you been keeping your hands off that guy?"

Miyagi frowned, annoyed. "Yep. So, Shinobu-chin, how was school, today?"

"University sucks."

"Don't have such a negative attitude about it. If you think about what the problem is, you-"

"The biology department is doing dissections and the smell of the formaldehyde makes me sick."

"…Oh." Miyagi blinked. "…Well… I guess there's not much you can do about that…"

"Students are bringing face masks to school… I brought one… someone drew a cat face on it."

Miyagi laughed. "…So that was the highlight of your day, huh?"

"It was kinda funny… I drew a dopey looking mouth on this one guy's. He got mad and tried to pick a fight with me."

"Shinobu-chin…"

"I walked off."

"GOOD! Just like I told you when we first met!"

Shinobu huffed. "You remember that?"

"Yep."

"so I walked off, like you said… _after _I-"

"If you finish that with a violent statement, we're not eating out."

"-read to some orphan children, of course."

"_Of course."_

"…Miyagi…" Shinobu glanced up at him with a small smile. "A holiday is coming up… for both your university as well as mine… I thought we could go somewhere, together…"

"A holiday? When?"

"Next week." Shinobu glowered. "How can you not know?!"

"…Just didn't." Miyagi shrugged. "…Alright. Where would you like to go? Nothing too extreme, please. I'm on a tight budget since I got into somewhat of an accident."

"An accident?" Shinobu blinked as Miyagi stopped. The teen turned, gawking at Miyagi's car, which had been totaled. "…Wh-when?!"

"Well, this afternoon, some disgruntled professor got upset because he'd heard a rumor that he was going to be let go, so he bashed into my car, thinking it was the dean's, I suppose…" Miyagi sighed. "…I thought they said they were going to tow it, but I guess I have to take care of that… so about dinner, tonight-"

"Forget it." Shinobu covered his face, annoyed. "We'll dine _in._"

"Sorry." Miyagi smiled, pulling out his cell.

"Miyagi-kun! Shinobu…?"

The two turned, blinking as the dean approached them.

"Good afternoon, Tou-san…" Shinobu spoke up, caught off guard.

"Leaving a little late, today, na? Gakubuchou?" Miyagi smiled.

"Ah… I wanted to make sure I caught you before you headed out. I swung by your office and Kamijou told me you left early due to an injury- he said while it may look as though you're fine, there may be some serious internal bleeding going on-are you alright?"

"Ahahaha…" Miyagi hid his hand in his pocket. "Peachy." 'You're dead, Kamijou.' "Kamijou is just the type of person who cares about people, so he's probably worried about me… It was just a little- errm… what did you need? Why were you looking for me?"

"The car thing." The dean turned to the car and sighed, shaking his head. "It's like I'm a plague that follows you about, Miyagi. Everything bad that happens to you is because of me."

"That's not true… I'm just glad no one was hurt…" Miyagi stated, obligatorily.

"Still, let me give you a ride home…" The dean insisted. "It's the least I can do since… were you two heading the same way?" The dean blinked at Shinobu.

"Miyagi is taking me out to dinner to celebrate the A I just got on my lit. paper." Shinobu informed his father.

"Did you?!" His father gasped, happily. "Well, congratulations, Shinobu!"

"Yes, thank you." Shinobu tugged at Miyagi's sleeve. "He's treating me to a big, expensive dinner- aren't you, Miyagi?"

"I said cheap. CHEAP!" Miyagi huffed.

"Why don't I tag along?" The dean offered. "I'll pay- that way you can both enjoy a nice dinner which can work as an apology for the car incident and double as a congratulatory-"

"No thanks." Shinobu snapped, and Miyagi pinched the skin on Shinobu's elbow.

"That'd be great, but I already made reservations for two and they were booked… I guess we could cancel and go elsewhere… they were kind of hard to come by but-"

"Oh-! If that's the case, then I won't impose. We'll all go out to dinner tomorrow night- how's that sound?!"

'Awful.' Shinobu thought.

'Awkward…' Miyagi thought, smiling. "Sounds great! How about it, Shinobu-chin?!"

"I have a test to study for tomorrow. Tonight's the only night I…" He made a face when his father frowned, disappointed. "…Ugh… eg… nn…" He tried looking away but couldn't and reluctantly sighed. "Fine, I can push off my studies and stay up an extra hour…"

Miyagi smirked. So, Shinobu had a soft spot for family… how _adorable._

"Excellent! In the mean time, would you two like a lift to the restaurant you made reservations at?! Which one did you say?"

"Ah…" Miyagi fell silent, but Shinobu quickly piped up.

"We don't need a ride. We'd have to take the subway anyway- and you can't give us a ride- you need to go buy flowers for kaasan."

"…Why's that?" The dean blinked.

"She was commenting the other day that you spend too much time away from home. I'm starting to believe it… are you stalling? You're not cheating, are you? I'll report it, immediately!"

"CHEATING?! Of course not, stupid boy, wherever would you get a ridiculous idea?!"

"You _do_ have **two** wives, sir." Miyagi smirked. "When you have two simultaneous marriages, one wife is bound to become jealous or lonely."

"Two wives?"

"Shinobu-chin's mother and the school." Miyagi gestured to the university and the dean laughed.

"Ah, yes… of course… very well, I'll buy your mother flowers. You two have a good night. Shinobu, don't pester Miyagi-kun too much."

"I will pester him to my heart's content." Shinobu snapped, grabbing Miyagi by the arm and tugging him away.

"Be safe." The dean called.

-.=.-.=.-

"Flowers for your mother, huh?" Miyagi smirked. "Nice save."

"Why'd you pinch me? Did you want to have dinner with my father, too?" Shinobu huffed. "If you say something cheesy that jeopardizes our relationship-"

"Something cheesy like what?" Miyagi smirked. "'Please give me your son's hand in marriage,' or something like that?" He smirked. "It's just that acting like you did will only raise suspicion… though it is odd that your father hasn't realized or thought it strange that we're together so often… or that you live next door."

"He doesn't know where I live." Shinobu snapped.

". . . Say again?"

"I didn't tell my family where I live." Shinobu huffed.

"…They're paying for an apartment and they have no idea where it is?!"

"I just asked them to lend me money for an apartment. They lent me the money. I could have bought a ticket to Australia and ran away forever, if I'd wanted to."

"…That's horrible."

"What's horrible is you pinching me in the elbow."

"It hurt me, too." Miyagi raised his Optimus Prime band aid and shook his head. "…So… where do you want to eat?"

"…We can dine in…"

"We're already at the station. Pick somewhere quick."

"…Let's just go really far and eat somewhere."

"Why far?"

"…Just want to go somewhere where you don't have to look around, all freaked out about someone recognizing you."

"…We could go somewhere secluded."

"Then let's do that… where the hell is-"

"I have an idea." Miyagi smirked.

-.=.-.=.-

"Thank you." Miyagi paid the man at the door, taking their order in and heading to the bed.

Shinobu raised the remote, shutting off the TV. "A hotel, huh?"

"What of it? You don't think it's romantic?" Miyagi asked, setting the tray of food down on the stand beside the bed.

"…It's fine, I guess." Shinobu scratched his leg. "…We can be together… and it's not like you have the guts to go _**out**_ with me."

"…You know… I think ours is what most people would refer to as 'an extremely unhealthy relationship.'" Miyagi muttered, picking up a bowl to eat out of.

"…" Shinobu flinched, visibly. Wasn't this type of talk typically indicative of the end of a relationship…?

"I mean… not just the age difference or other obvious differences… but… when you have to hide and lie to others- especially people you like, love, and or respect… it's bad, isn't it…" Miyagi stated, thoughtfully, poking his fork into his mouth.

Shinobu swallowed a lump in his throat. "So what…? What are you saying?"

"Mm?" Miyagi glanced over, nonchalantly, nearly choking on his food when he saw the pained expression on his lover's face. "Ah-!!! Wipe that distressed look from your face, Shinobu! I'm not saying it needs to stop, necessarily!"

"… '_Necessarily_?'"

"Guuugh…" Miyagi planted his face in his palm, annoyed. "…Shinobu-chin, what's a person like you SEE in a guy like me, anyway? Destiny and fate, and addictions- all that crap…"

"What 'CRAP?!'" Shinobu fumed.

"When you think about it seriously… you never even really knew me… how do you fall in love with someone you barely know? I don't even understand it if it's just attraction, since…" He gave Shinobu a once over. "…We're like… on two opposite ends of the spectrum."

"Are you implying that I am unattractive?!" Shinobu snapped, lividly.

"…Quite the opposite, actually… I'm implying that you're cute, rich, smart, and strong-headed, not to mention your youthful, good looks. I'm a troll."

"Quit fishing for compliments, old man!" Shinobu turned away, annoyed. "I think you and I are equal, and even if you WERE a troll, that kind of trivial thing doesn't matter! I love you."

"Why?" Miyagi asked, quirking a brow.

"I already told you why a thousand times! JEEZ, I shoulda gone out with a girl if you were gonna be this much of a-"

"'Fate,' 'Destiny,' 'Addiction…' Those may be acceptable answers to you, but to me, they're not going to fly anymore. What kind of person just resigns themselves to that, anyway? 'My lover loves me because he was destined to,' isn't that a little sad?"

"…Sad?" Shinobu turned to him, blinking. "…You're sad?"

"Oh yes, I'm crying on the inside."

"Don't turn everything into a joke! If you really want to have a serious conversation, be serious the whole way through!" Shinobu snapped, irritated.

"No, I'm not sad- none of that bothers me, because I'm a selfish bastard." Miyagi shrugged. "I don't care why you love me, I'm just glad you do, because I love you, too… but when I really think about it, it seems unfair to you, too… and that, coupled with all the other factors make me feel like I'm doing something bad. Not just because of social status or betraying your father every single day, or dreading the day your sister finds out and having to deal with apologizing profusely or guilting myself to death over her heartache, but when I think about how much better your life would be- I mean, you're young, rich, smart-"

"Stop complimenting me so much! It's annoying!"

"I'm not giving you compliments! A compliment would be 'good job! You worked REALLY hard!!!' Saying things like you're smart, handsome and rich are just facts- and it's not like you even work hard to attain any of them."

"I worked hard to get you to fall in love with me, didn't I?" Shinobu snapped.

"NO!!!! NO YOU DID **NOT!!!!** That happened naturally, too!"

"…" Shinobu flushed, deeply. "That wasn't easy at all."

"I never said it was easy- I said it happened naturally! Of course it would- you're adorable! But my reasons for loving you aren't what we're discussing- that's easy. You're a very amazing person. But for someone so amazing to supposedly fall in love with a dork like me just doesn't make any sense."

"Stop saying stuff like that! You're so annoying! You're not a troll or a dork, and I'm not going to list things I love about you- I'm not a girl, and neither are you- so stop acting like one!"

"WHAT?!! You little bastard! That's not what I'm trying to do here! Get over your provincial-"

"In any case, I can't believe that after everything we've been through together, you're questioning my feelings!"

"OF COURSE I'D QUESTION THEM!!! THEY DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!"

"What do you want from me?!" Shinobu snapped.

Both men quieted for a moment, breathing a bit heavily from their argument, and they realized that despite the little squabbles they'd had in the past… this may actually spell out the end of their relationship…

Neither of the two wanted that…

"…" Miyagi, the first to calm down, folded his arms. "I'm not saying I want you to tell me I'm wonderful or whatever… I know I'm not an ogre. A lot of people find me attractive. I'm successful, and that air of confidence goes a long way… but it's not enough for someone to fall in love with another person unless they're an extremely simple-minded person… and if you can't give me a real reason why being with me is more important than living a normal, healthy life… maybe we should spend some time apart so you can really give some thought to everything."

"…You're…" Shinobu's eyes widened.

"I'm NOT breaking up with you!" Miyagi grabbed the teen's shoulders, reassuringly. "I just think you need some time to figure things out." He shrugged.

"…Who's the one who needs time?! I'll tell you when I need time!" Shinobu snapped. "So if you're the one who needs time away, just say so! Tell it to me straight!"

"Don't make me lie to you to make what's best for you happen." Miyagi snapped.

Shinobu blinked, hurt. "…Miyagi… wh-what about all that talk about never giving me a cure for my addiction… a-and…"

"Shinobu…" Miyagi placed a hand on his head. "I already said it, right? We're not breaking up. I think we should both take time to think about what we want and need out of this relationship… and whether it's worth it."

"…How can you say something like that? We've been through-"

"Don't ever let the experiences you go through with people tie you to a person or people, Shinobu. You can't be afraid of change… If you let your emotions weigh you down… you'll hurt yourself, in the end." Miyagi stated, and because of Miyagi's experiences, and Shinobu's awareness of them, he knew Miyagi's words to be earnest… but that didn't detract from their sting.

"…How long do you need?" Shinobu muttered.

"I'm not putting a timeframe on it, or attaching dates. This isn't an assignment, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi told his younger lover, reaching up to caress his cheek, but Shinobu pulled away.

"I'm going to sleep."

"…" Miyagi sighed, moving the food onto the night stand. "Alright, good night."

The professor turned, feet settling on the floor, but he felt a tug at the back of his shirt.

He glanced over his shoulder, readily, but Shinobu was facing away.

"You don't have to leave. You're on a tight budget. Just stay here and sleep."

"…Nope." Miyagi replied, simply, patting Shinobu's hand.

The truth was, if he slept elsewhere, Shinobu would feel the absence and be lonely, but if he slept here, Shinobu would feel the same thing- except…

It would be worse… if he were there… because one should never feel like that with your love lying right beside you… and if everything worked out for the best… he never wanted Shinobu to remember that feeling… of lying beside the one you love, but feeling lonely…

Even though Shinobu's loneliness was his fault, either way, he simply couldn't bear that thought- not to mention, he wasn't necessarily a strong person when it came to Shinobu- and he'd probably retract everything he'd said and end up holding Shinobu all night if he stayed.

He wondered, vaguely, as he closed the door behind himself and headed toward the elevator, if Shinobu _knew _that…

-.=.-.=.-

Kamijou Hiroki fumbled with the lock on the door to the office he shared with the most obnoxious person in the world. Opening the door, he jumped, shocked when he saw said-obnoxious-person already working, making copies.

"Wh-what're you DOING here?!" Kamijou gawked.

"Mm?" Miyagi glanced up. "Making copies."

"Of?" Kamijou blinked, interested.

"…The test we put together."

"What do you mean?!" Kamijou dumped all his stuff on their ugly green couch. GOD he hated that stupid couch. It was fine, before, being blue. Why did Miyagi insist on 'adding a splash of color' to their 'dull' office?! Maybe being new to the whole gay thing had something to do with it…

"I saw the notes you'd thrown together for the test lying on your desk, so I did my part, typed it up, printed it, and now I'm making copies." Miyagi stated.

"…What happened to your injury?" Kamijou huffed, heading over to his desk and sitting down, setting up his laptop.

"…" Miyagi blinked, glancing down at his finger. He'd pulled the stupid band aid off in the shower and thrown it away… "…It hurts to type with, but that's what I get for not paying attention to my work."

Kamijou turned, annoyed. "…Are you some kind of impersonator? You're not very good…"

"…Hai?"

"You've got the look down, but you don't have his personality right at all."

"…Fuck you, Kamijou." Miyagi's eye twitched. "You know, once upon a time, I didn't have you around to help me out, and I had to do all this stuff by myself."

"…Yeah right."

"Don't get so cocky… you're just Kamijou, after all." Miyagi snapped, picking up his stack of papers and moving to his desk to staple them together.

"…Aren't most of your classes 'afternoon' classes? Why are you here so early?" Kamijou asked.

"None of your business." Miyagi huffed, and Kamijou blinked.

'…What crawled up your ass and died?' The younger man thought. "…Something wrong, professor? If you've got a problem, say it to me, directly, please. I'm in no mood for any of your mind games."

"I work here. I'm allowed to come in early on a day I'm scheduled to work." Miyagi stated.

"About your car- they still haven't towed it."

"God damnit, I forgot…" Miyagi slapped himself in the face.

"…Here, this is a fairly cost-friendly towing company." Kamijou handed over a business card.

"…" Miyagi blinked, taking it. "Matsumoto Yamato…"

"He'll give you a discount if you tell him you're my boss." Kamijou told him.

"…Why is his personal number written on the back… with a heart?"

Kamijou turned it back forward, annoyed. "It's an old business card- err… just call him and tell him to get it out of the lot!"

"…Hmmmm…." Miyagi arched a brow, turning it back over for another look. Kamijou bristled.

"So every time I have a problem you demand that I tell you what's up. You're obviously having some kind of personal issues, since you've stumbled upon my secret-"

"Secret?" Miyagi blinked, gesturing to the business card.

"NOT THAT. The secret I've been keeping from you."

"Eh?"

"That there's a seven in the MORNING."

"…You _bastard_."

"So why don't you go ahead and tell me what's bothering you."

"A devil named Kamijou is bothering me." Miyagi turned, dialing the number on their work phone and stapling some papers as it rang.

Kamijou gawked. 'MULTI-TASKING, TOO?!!! YOU ASS HOLE! This whole time, you've been hiding a good work ethic! Now that I know you're CAPABLE, I will expect this of you from now on!!! … Why is it that I feel like our roles are reversed, sometimes???'

"Yes… my name is Miyagi You of Mutsuhashi University… My subordinate, Kamijou Hiroki referred me- eh? Ah… yes, he's still in excellent shape…"

Kamijou deflated. "WHA-"

"Yes, actually, I've heard that, too… oh _is he, _now?"

Kamijou snagged the phone, furiously. "Matsumoto-san! Please come pick up my superior's car, hurriedly- we have to get to a meeting- give him the full discount, please- you OWE me. Thanks." He hung up.

"…Why's he owe you?" Miyagi blinked. "…Did he give you something or something?"

"Something like what?" Kamijou's face read: 'Death if you insinuate something that could be interpreted as sexual harassment.'

"…Flowers?" Miyagi grinned.

"…If I tell you, will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Miyagi's smile faded. "…What business is it of yours?"

"You always sit me down and demand _I_ share _my_ personal problems."

"That's because I'm bored- I mean… because I_** care**_."

"…Quit dicking around…" Kamijou snapped.

"…That's different." Miyagi sighed, popping his neck. "You're my subordinate. I can get information out of you without being questioned… and if you really weren't willing to divulge, I highly doubt you'd have told me anything at all."

"…" Kamijou huffed. "Fine! Don't tell me! Don't expect me to tell you things, anymore, either."

"Is this discussion work-related?" Miyagi asked, eyes darkening.

"…" Kamijou blinked. "…Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"…" Kamijou sighed, turning and getting to work. "…It wasn't an STD, by the way."

Miyagi ignored him, (probably not believing him), as he continued stapling.

-.=.-.=.-

After about a week's worth of non-stop work, no breaks, no days off, and no leaving early, Kamijou had had just about enough of 'The Serious Miyagi.'

"Kamijou, did you distribute the test we wrote up, this morning?"

"We just had a test on Tuesday, so no- my students aren't prepared for the next test, yet."

"What? What do you mean 'not prepared'?"

"As in, they can only read so many books a week…"

"So tell them to have the book finished and read by tomorrow night because the test is on Monday."

"What?! That's unfair to my students."

"I don't want to hear that type of talk out of the great Devil Kamijou."

"But that's ridiculous! A test a week-"

"Can I hear a: "Yes, sir!"

"They have other classes besides literature, you know!"

"As a literature professor, their 'other classes' are none of your concern."

"WHAT?!"

"Kamijou, I think we can increase productivity if we organize the office. Go get some boxes from the-"

Oh now he had just gone too far.

"That's it!" Kamijou slammed his laptop closed a little harder than he had intended. "I'm going HOME!"

"What? Are you sick?" Miyagi blinked.

"NO! But it's eight o'clock! I have to be here at seven tomorrow and I haven't seen my lover in two weeks as it is. This is his only day off; I'd like to be able to see him, if you don't mind."

"…" Miyagi blinked. "Oh… yes… Kusama-kun… how's he doing?"

"Eh?"

"…Why didn't you tell me it was your lover's only day off for a two week period? Go home." Miyagi waved his hand about, annoyed.

"…" Something clicked. Kamijou glanced to the ceiling, thoughtfully, contemplating on whether he should waste an instant longer in the presence of this idiot slave-driver. Then he decided he had an extra five minutes that would otherwise be wasted waiting for the next bus, anyway. "…Naa… professor…"

"Mm?" Miyagi glanced over his shoulder as he started clearing off his desk.

"…You haven't been going home often…"

"I haven't really been going home at all." Miyagi gestured to the hook by his desk, where three changes of clothes hung.

"…You've been showering, I hope…"

"In the women's locker room."

". . . Why the women's?"

"Cleaner."

"…Ugh…" Kamijou shook his head. "Did you get kicked out of your apartment, or are you and that high school boy, the dean's son- your ex wife's little brother-"

With each extra description, Miyagi's brows furrowed more.

"Your child lover-"

"**WHAT**_** ABOUT**_ HIM?!"

"-proof of your apparent mid-life crisis get into a fight?"

"…I already told you, it's none of your business!"

"…He doesn't live at home, does he?"

"No, what about it?"

"Then you'd have stayed with him if you had lost your home…" Kamijou nodded. "…You're avoiding him."

"I'm not avoiding him." Miyagi snapped, folding his arms. "He knows where I work. I just have no particular reason to go home, for now."

"But you did, before…" Kamijou nodded. "You two broke up, didn't you?"

"So what if we did?!" Miyagi snapped. "That has nothing to do with you, Kamijou! Didn't I excuse you for the day?"

"You've admonished me, before… saying that my personal life affected my work… which was complete bullshit… but here you are, acting so differently that even people who barely know you have noticed, AND you're dragging me into your angst! I don't appreciate it, you know. I do a lot for you! I think you should treat me with a tad more respect and tell me what the hell your deal is if you're going to do a complete one eighty and start bumping our department's hours of operation to 7 am to 9 pm. I'm a salary man, you know… I don't appreciate having to put in all this extra overtime just because you're too much of a coward to go home and face some snot-nosed brat."

"Shut up, Kamijou! You don't understand what's going on, and if there's enough work to do, then what's wrong with staying a little extra? It's called having a good work ethic!"

"My ass." Kamijou snapped, folding his arms. "You used to work late every night before you met him, too. As against your relationship as I was, at first, you obviously cared about him-"

"That's exactly why we're taking some time apart- NOT that it's ANY business of yours… I'm giving him time to think… I mean what I say, Kamijou. I'm not avoiding him. There's plenty of work to do, I just have no reason to go home, that's why I'm here so often."

"Fine." Kamijou shook his head. "…Well I DO have a reason to go home after a ten to twelve hour day, so excuse me." He turned, taking his leave.

"…" Miyagi sighed, scratching the back of his head. "…Maybe I should go home…"

"YOU SHOULD." Kamijou called from the hallway, since, evidently, he had heard his superior.

-.=.-.=.-

Miyagi juggled the bags he was carrying, carefully, as he fumbled about for his keys. Finally locating them, he stuck them straight in the key hole in the door, and with one simple twist and push-combo, the door was open.

Shinobu's eyes widened and he looked up from what he had been doing…

Miyagi blinked, staring, the keys dropping from his hands.

Shinobu swallowed, nervously, face still flushed from his recent activities. He closed his legs together, and sat up on his knees, trying his best to cover his exposed genitals with the shirt he was wearing… one of Miyagi's shirts, if the size difference was any indication.

The teen's head lowered to the floor in shame.

"…Errm…" Miyagi averted his gaze, quickly. "…Wh-what're y-you doing over h-h-here? Err… at t-ten o'clock… at night…"

"…I'd think you would know… just by looking at it." Shinobu's face flushed and Miyagi blinked before smiling. There wasn't a doubt about it. He loved this person… but he had his reasons for loving Shinobu… and Shinobu probably still couldn't come up with any to give to him.

Even if he himself knew it to be true, the brat needed to learn to straighten out his priorities…

Yes… priorities…

Just like how Miyagi's number one priority was providing guidance for Shinobu…

So of course maintaining his strict attitude regarding this matter was also a high priority…

Miyagi's eyes scanned over that still flustered looking face, blushing with embarrassment. The punk probably thought Miyagi was laughing at him on the inside, or that Miyagi probably thought he was embarrassing for doing such a thing… and maybe he did, to an extent…

However, more than wondering why Shinobu was in _his _apartment doing things like _that, _and more than being annoyed, or embarrassed, or smug about the situation…

More than anything else, he was absolutely,

Undeniably,

Agonizingly,

_Horrifyingly_

Aroused.

With the tightening of his pants, he realized that all of his so-called priorities had just flown out the window.

"…Um… I'm sorry… m-my sister nearly walked in on me doing it in my place, once, s-so…" Shinobu mumbled. "No, actually… that's obviously a lie, since she doesn't know where I live… what I meant was… I was just… I had…"

Miyagi knelt down onto the floor, placed both hands on either side of Shinobu's face and kissed him. He had been aiming for a very affectionate yet chaste kiss, but Shinobu longed for a sense of normalcy in their relationship; that of which he had gone without feeling for far too long. So he deepened the kiss, quickly; fearful that Miyagi would change his mind, again.

Not that Miyagi would…

When their lips parted, Miyagi lowered his head. Shinobu would have continued, otherwise.

"…Miyagi…" Shinobu muttered, frowning. "…I've been doing some thinking about that stuff you said…"

"Oh yeah?" Miyagi mumbled. With his head lowered, Shinobu couldn't see that he was smirking and eyeballing the bottom of the teen's shirt, which barely covered his privates and left juuuust enough to the imagination to drive him nuts… Why was the kid wearing one of his shirts, anyway? What an adorable little pervert…

"…And I think… I've come to understand why you were so upset…" Shinobu mumbled.

"…Is that so?" Miyagi didn't even remember, right now. Right now, the only thing he remembered was how to make the boy writhe.

"…I think… the reason you asked me to think about why I love you so much is because you aren't feeling properly loved.

…

What?

Miyagi looked up at this, quirking a brow. "Come again?"

"…Well… why else would you ask me why? And then get upset when I can't tell you…? I mean… I guess I spout out a lot of stuff about our destiny and the addiction and… I never really took your feelings into consideration… you call me… smart, and attractive, and cute all the time… but I never say anything except mean things…"

Miyagi went beady eyed. "…Ah…"

"But there are so many things I love about you…" Shinobu flushed an even deeper shade of red as his eyes sank to the floor. "A-and even though I don't say them, a lot… I still feel and think them a lot- I want you to know that… I don't love you 'just because I saw you a lot in the library, before we met' or because you helped me out with those idiots the day we officially met, or even because you're amazingly good in bed-"

"Amazingly good, huh?" Miyagi grinned, pleased with this compliment, alone.

"I mean… even when we got together, I realized it was a little silly to love you just because of all those things… Not that I knew how good you were in bed, or anything…"

Miyagi blinked.

"And even after you married my sister, I wanted to know more about you… I'd ask her about you, under the pretenses that I was just curious since we'd never talk, you and I…"

"Oh…?" Miyagi's eye twitched.

"Of course… women don't talk about their husbands unless they mention the bad things… so I stopped asking her, after a while… because all she'd do is complain."

Miyagi had never heard of this before… what kind of horrible things did Risako tell Shinobu about him?! Obviously she told him about the picture, but that was later, down the road…

"…Anyway, I started to get to know you when you let me stay with you, for a bit… and even then, you were kind of annoying with your rejections…"

"Che." Miyagi snickered. Anyone would think getting rejected was annoying… right? But to say it like it was some minor inconvenience, rather than indicating the heartbreak and sorrow that comes along with a typical rejection was an interesting way of putting it.

"…And to be honest… I felt really… really hurt… and vulnerable… and stupid… and humiliated… I know it's cowardly… but I just wanted to go back to Australia and try never to think about you again…"

Miyagi frowned. He'd patronized Shinobu, acted condescending toward him, passed his feelings off as a joke, discouraged him, and even pushed him down and violated him against his wishes, at that time… all because he didn't want to be bothered with the kid's advances… Of course poor Shinobu would have been absolutely crushed… so after reflecting on all those horrible things… why would Shinobu still…?

As if sensing these very thoughts, Shinobu looked up at Miyagi, making perfect eye contact; his gray orbs large and determined. Miyagi loved this face… his Shinobu… his determined, strong Shinobu…

"…But then… you showed up at the airport…"

Miyagi blinked. Oh yeah… that's how this had all… officially… started… so to say…

"…And you said what you said…" Shinobu's head tilted, slightly as tears welled in his eyes. His face began flushing, again… more and more… and his eyes lowered and then closed as he willed his tears not to fall. "…And you took me home… I love you because… of a lot… because of the decisions you've made when you're with me… the things you do… even though you have a lot of outrageously annoying habits, like pushing that other asshole professor down, or going extended periods of time without contacting or touching me, and you call me names and tease me, and embarrass me… you're still kind, and strong and even though you're kind of an idiot, you pay attention to me and you notice things I say and do and you always always reflect on them…"

"…Miyagi sighed, folding his arms. "Shinobu-"

"And I wish you wouldn't question my feelings, because I always ALWAYS think about you… everything I do, I wonder: what would Miyagi think of me if I did this, or got this, or said that, or-"

"Shinobu," Miyagi placed a hand on his head with a sigh. "It's not that I don't feel loved, properly. I know you love me."

"…Then why did you break up with me and tell me to think things through and not talk to me, this whole time?"

"…I honestly don't even remember."

Shinobu blinked, taken aback, before gritting his teeth.

"…FUCKING OLD MAN!" He bellowed and Miyagi laughed, softly as he was shoved over onto his back and climbed on. "I've been tearing myself up this whole week, wondering what I-"

"Why are you in my apartment, wearing my shirt, touching yourself, anyway?" Miyagi ignored Shinobu's rage. His embarrassed face was cuter, after all.

Pausing to let all the blood rush back to his face and to collect his thoughts, Shinobu's breathing got heavier… with fury, most likely…

"…You wouldn't touch me and the longer I went, waiting for you, the hornier I got! Of course I'll come over and jerk off on the off-chance you'd come home!"

"So it WAS on purpose!"

"And from what I can tell, it worked!" Shinobu ground his hips against Miyagi's and Miyagi, not expecting the sudden gesture, groaned uncontrollably at the feeling of Shinobu's erection brushing against his, through the thin layer of slacks and boxers Miyagi wore.

Shinobu sighed. "…I wish it wasn't always me, having to take the initiative." He snapped. "…Anyway, after all that, you have to tell me something."

"Tell you what?" Miyagi humored him, placing his hands on the boy's waist. "The superficial things are that I think you're cute, and smart, and incredibly erotic in bed."

Shinobu averted his gaze. "I'm not a girl, like you! I don't need to be complimented to feel loved!"

"Bastard. To delve deeper… I find everything you do to be adorable, which is why I love you."

"…I don't do anything but study." Shinobu muttered.

"You try so hard to cook, but to no avail."

"No avail?!"

"When you shop, it's cute. You always do it so meticulously and stock up on cabbage… you ride in the car, and I have no idea what you're thinking of, but it's always cute. Probably sex, because your face will randomly get red-"

"Sh-shut up!"

"The way you eat. The way you sleep-"

"Wh-what's cute about the way I sleep?!" Shinobu snapped, annoyed. "Weirdo-!"

" Your smile, which you rarely let me see…" Miyagi stared, and Shinobu blinked, flushing.

"Give me something to smile about!"

"I've given you plenty of things to smile about." Miyagi huffed, smoothing a hand along Shinobu's belly, reaching under the oversized shirt that blanketed around Shinobu. The boy frowned, slightly, eyes narrowing.

"…Miyagi…"

"…I just wanted to know you were with me for the right reasons." Miyagi told him. "I never once doubted your feelings. I just wanted to make sure they were valid."

"Well… for future reference, I don't need _you, _or _anyone else _validating my feelings. I'm me, and I know what's best for me."

"Of course you do." Miyagi scoffed, gently, lowering both hands to Shinobu's thighs and rubbing, gently.

Shinobu trembled slightly at the affectionate gesture before leaning over his lover, kissing him, again.

"…I love you. You're a stupid, whiny, moody old man, but I love you."

"…You're an easily-embarrassed, overly self-conscious brat, but I love you, too."

"Even though you push down other guys and claim it means nothing and still associate with my sister from time to time and have absolutely no consideration for my feelings, half the time- all of which drive me nuts, by the way- I still love you."

"And even though you have absolutely zero understanding of how to go about arranging a romantic atmosphere, I still love you."

"What do you call sitting, commando, in your living room, wearing one of your shirts and fingering myself, old man?"

"That's not romantic!"

"Then why are you so turned on?"

"…Because I'm a pervert. Just like you."

"Not just like me."

"…And I don't push over other people and I don't associate with your sister outside of the typical obligatory-"

"Quit making up excuses, old man. Quit getting defensive. I already told you I still love you."

"…And I'm always considerate of your feelings." Miyagi huffed, wrapping his arms around Shinobu's slim waist.

"…I like rubbing up against you…"

"Eh?!" Miyagi's eye twitched.

"…You have your clothes on, and I'm naked… I like it…" Shinobu muttered, grinding his crotch into Miyagi's, some more. "…I'm getting the front of your pants a little sticky, though."

"THEN GET OFF! THESE ARE MY FAVORITE-!"

"How is that consideration for my feelings?"

"….BRAT!" Miyagi snapped.

"I guess I could be more considerate of yours…" Shinobu mumbled. "…Miyagi…" He began unbuttoning his lover's shirt. "…Do you have work, tomorrow?"

"…Yeah…" Miyagi muttered, holding onto Shinobu's middle as the boy finished undoing his shirt and slid it open, a bit.

"…Then let's hurry…"

"You can 'hurry,' but it takes me more than two strokes to come. Put me in the mood."

Shinobu glared at him and leaned down, sucking on his neck.

Miyagi smirked. "What're you doing?"

"…This puts me in the mood…" Shinobu mumbled.

"Not me."

"…Not even a little?" Shinobu huffed.

"Maybe, a little… but not enough to get me off."

"…" Shinobu slid downward, sliding his tongue along the crease between Miyagi's abs until he hit his navel. He glanced up. "…Miyagi…"

"What?" Miyagi leaned slightly to one side so he could prop his head up and watch his lover.

Shinobu undid Miyagi's belt, sighing, softly. "…Come home early, tomorrow."

"…Kay." Miyagi promised, leaning his head back and groaning, softly, when Shinobu lifted his cock and began sucking on the underside of it. "Shinobuu… just get on with it…"

Shinobu ignored him, licking at it and mouthing the side, sliding his mouth and tongue up and down the shaft. He pulled back for a moment to suck on the head as his hands molded Miyagi's balls, gently, massaging them and squeezing every couple of seconds, warningly, when Miyagi gripped at his hair too tightly.

"After a moment, he took his lover's cock deeper into his mouth, until the tip nudged the back of his throat. He inhaled through his nose, held his breath and tried taking Miyagi in a little further, swallowing a couple times.

Miyagi cried out, gripping Shinobu's hair and then groaning his name, tacking on a rather horny sounding '–chiiin' at the end that made Shinobu flush and glare as he swallowed again, then pulled back, breathing hotly on the head as he panted.

"…Again…" Miyagi muttered, selfishly and Shinobu smirked, proud of himself. He'd practiced that one this last week, with the toy he'd bought and had no intentions of telling Miyagi. But instead of doing it again, he rose, pulling Miyagi's pants down to his thighs.

"Miyagi… you always tell me to stop when I give you head… this time, let me finish."

"What're you gonna do?" Miyagi panted, tiredly. "…You're not swallowing it."

"Don't tell me what to do…"

"Fine, do what you want." Miyagi huffed, "Just get back to it."

Shinobu glared, lowering back down and stroking Miyagi as he sucked mercilessly at the head.

"Aaah…" Miyagi grunted and groaned, bucking his hips. "…Shinobu-chin… Shi…"

Shinobu deep throated him, again, forgetting to hold his breath but he didn't mind.

He sucked his lover off, swallowing and gulping until he felt a tremor shoot through the cock in his hand and his lover groaned as a warm sticky substance hit the back of the teen's throat and oozed down.

His eyes widened, slightly. It was kind of a weird feeling… He swallowed, though, twice, then pulled away from the thick cock, panting.

Miyagi was also breathing heavily, one hand tangled in his own messy bangs, the other stroking Shinobu's hair.

Shinobu blushed, lightly. It felt reeeally good to please Miyagi, selflessly… Though his own cock was twitching and ready for release…

"…Miyagi…" Shinobu whispered. "…Can you do it, again?"

"Yeah… give me a sec…" Miyagi muttered, releasing Shinobu's hair and wiping his brow as he sat up. "Come here, first."

Shinobu blinked, moving closer to Miyagi, who gripped the back of his head and pulled him into a smoldering kiss.

Flushing with excitement, Shinobu shut his eyes and kissed back with just as much enthusiasm.

When their lips and tongues parted, Shinobu whispered:

"…Miyagi… su-"

Miyagi cut him off with another kiss, this time gentler as he literally tore Shinobu's shirt open, (well, it was _his _shirt, technically…), and pushed him down.

"Shinobu, spread 'em."

"Pervert." Shinobu panted, spreading his legs, nonetheless.

Miyagi leaned down, licking sloppily at Shinobu's privates- mostly his inner thighs and hole.

"S-stop it…" Shinobu groaned. "Wh-why are you… aaah…"

"Because newbies like you love it, that's why." Miyagi snapped with a smirk. "Inexperienced brats like being licked anywhere down here, because it sends tingles down their spines."

"Shut up!" Shinobu flushed, deeply. "You've made me plenty experienced!"

"Then why do you still tingle?"

"Because… _shut up._" Shinobu snapped. "Because it's _you_."

Miyagi smiled, placing his bent knee right beside Shinobu's thigh, grabbing the back of the teen's knees and lifting slightly. He leaned down, licking Shinobu's hole and sliding his tongue inside.

"Aaaah…" Shinobu cried out, softly, tightening the ring of muscles that Miyagi's tongue had slid through.

Miyagi pulled back. "Relax a little. I'm out of lube."

"Who'd you use it on?!"

"…You. Last week."

"…Ah… oh… anyway, I don't need it! I'm so used to-"

"Pipe down, Shinobu-chin, you know you like getting rimmed."

"I just want you inside me… or I'll come…"

"Turn over."

"I wanna face you…"

"We do it like that too often. We have to switch it up every once in a while."

"I thought you liked seeing my face?"

"I thought you didn't like me seeing your face?"

"Good point." Shinobu muttered, folding one leg over to the side and rolling into the movement, raising up on his hands and knees. "…Let's go into the bedroom."

"Yeah…" Miyagi wrapped his arms around Shinobu from behind, nestling his nose in the teen's messy hair.

He pulled Shinobu up to his feet and into the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed before letting his pants drop to the floor. He pulled his shirt off, too, tossing it and then his socks, before climbing onto the bed and turning Shinobu's face, kissing his lips, again.

"Miyagi, stop kissing me!"

"Why?"

"…" Shinobu didn't have a verbal answer, but his cheeks pinkenned.

Miyagi smirked. "Shinobu-chin, turn around."

Shinobu did as asked, turning and laying comfortably down on the bed.

"Lift." Miyagi slapped Shinobu's butt, gently, twice.

"No." Shinobu spoke into the pillows.

Miyagi slid his arms around Shinbou and lifted him away from the bed, pulling him up onto his lap, backward.

Shinbou limply complied, finally reaching behind his head to hold the back of Miyagi's, biting his lip, gently as Miyagi's right hand slid down to his front, resting on his navel.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

Miyagi's other hand left his waist and he grabbed his own already hardened length, pressing it gently to Shinobu's back hole. "…Relax. It's about to go in."

Shinobu let out a soft breath, trying to relax as Miyagi slid slowly and carefully inside.

Once all the way in, Miyagi wrapped his arms around Shinobu, affectionately. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Shinobu's neck.

"Mf… quit it!" Shinobu snapped.

"Shut up, punk." Miyagi snapped. "I really missed you. So shut up."

"…Then you shouldn't have abandoned me in the first place!"

"I wouldn't call it abandon." Miyagi huffed, kissing the teen's neck, then shoulder. "…Ready?"

"Yes…"

One of Miyagi's hands slid in front of Shinobu's thigh, touching the inside and pressing into his leg, the other settled on the teen's waist. He pulled slowly out, a bit, before thrusting upward, filling Shinobu, again.

"Aaah…" Shinobu grunted, muscles tightening around Miyagi's cock.

Miyagi placed his mouth over the skin beside Shinobu's neck, not biting, just resting there as he thrust upward, again.

"Aaaaah…" Shinobu groaned. "Getting closer…"

"Closer?" Miyagi pulled away from his neck with a smirk. "To what? _This?_" He thrust again, this time nailing Shinobu's prostate and ripping a small moan from the teen. Releasing a shudder, Shinobu gripped tightly at Miyagi's hair, his other hand lowering to his own cock, stroking.

"Faster…"

Miyagi sped up, bucking his hips in time with Shinobu's strokes.

He grunted each time Shinobu's ass muscles tightened around him, and his hand slid deeper past Shinobu's inner thigh and he gripped at his balls, massaging gently as he continued thrusting. His other hand rounded Shinobu's front, pulling the boy toward him so he could slide even deeper inside.

"Aaaaah, Miyagi… I'm going to come!" Shinobu whimpered, softly. "…Just… another couple…"

Miyagi pulled out and slammed back in, again, pulling Shinobu toward him for another deep one, making sure he hit _that spot _again, inside of the sexually flustered teen.

"M-more… again… fast…faster…" Shinobu panted, falling to his hands and knees on the bed. Miyagi followed suit, not sliding out all the way, but almost. He slammed back in, again, quickening his pace as he felt his own orgasm nearing. He reached in front of Shinbou, slapped the teen's awkward and rhythmless hand away and began jerking the teen quickly, in time with his thrusts.

Shinobu's legs weakened and he cried out Miyagi's name as he came, collapsing into the pillows beneath him. Miyagi collapsed with him, coming inside the teen.

Moaning softly as his cock twitched and released a final spurt of semen, Shinobu curled beneath his lover.

Miyagi pulled out, and moved so he could lie down beside Shinobu, tugging at the blanket and covering them both. Shinobu neared Miyagi, exhaustedly, laying his head on his lover's shoulder.

The older man reached up, brushing some of Shinobu's mussed bangs aside and kissing his temple, affectionately.

"Quit being a girl." Shinobu snapped in a warning tone, though the blush on his cheeks indicated that he loved any type of affection from Miyagi.

"Shut up, Shinobu." Miyagi smiled. "I'll kiss you all I want."

"…Mn… don't watch me sleep." Shinobu muttered.

Miyagi laughed, softly. "I'll do that all I want, too."

"Hmpf." Shinobu raised the blanket over his head and Miyagi smiled as he fell asleep.

Miyagi hugged the boy, tightly. From now on, being selfish was fine by him, if it meant keeping Shinobu by his side, like this…

And since he truly had every intention of remaining by the punk's side, perhaps, from now on, they should plan their priorities _together._

"Miyagi…" Shinobu mumbled, warm and content.

"Yeah?"

"…I love you… Very much… Okay? Goodnight."

"…" Miyagi smiled. "…Okay. Goodnight."

Shinobu grumbled some inaudible profanities at him and Miyagi released the laugh he'd been holding back.

"I love you, too, Shinobu-chin. More than anything else in and outside of this world."

"…" Shinobu didn't call him a girl or demand that he retract such a cheesy line. He happily absorbed it as he fell into a happy slumber.

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **Yep, it was kinda rushed, so it kinda sucked. (Don't ask me how it could be rushed even though it took from March to May to complete XD)

**If you favorite it, what's so hard about reviewing? It's disheartening to have 'so-and-so' favorite your story muddling up your inbox without any genuine feedback. -,- Stop disheartening me plz kthx. (Ok so I'm just a review whore. So sue me.)**


End file.
